Comminuting apparatus such as grinders and chippers are used to mechanically grind, chip or shred material to reduce the size of the material. Such apparatus may be used to reduce the size of arboraceous material such as tree limbs, stumps or brush in land-clearing, municipal waste and composting operations and may be used to process other materials such as, by way of example only, building materials, organic or inorganic filamentary materials, etc. Chippers and grinders may include a power in-feed mechanism that forces larger material (e.g., wood-based material such as tree trunks, tree branches, logs, etc.) into contact with a rotating comminuting drum (which may also be referred to herein simply as a “rotary drum”). As the material is forced forward by the power in-feed system, the material encounters the rotary drum and is comminuted. The material is contacted by rotating reducing elements such as teeth, grinding elements or “knives” and portions of the material are forced past a reducing edge defined by an anvil of the apparatus.
Upon passing the reducing edge of the anvil, the material enters a chamber and is discharged. Upon passing through the chamber, the reduced material is typically deposited on a discharge conveyor that carries the reduced material to a collection location. An example of a horizontal grinder is disclosed in US Patent Publication No. 2009/0242677, which is incorporated herein by reference for all relevant and consistent purposes.
A continuing need exists for comminuting apparatus that allow for the bite of the reducing element to be varied. A continuing need also exists for methods for adjusting the apparatus to vary the bite of the reducing element.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.